The Ring
by vialesana
Summary: Sakura, jagalah cincin itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Anggaplah cincin itu adalah tanda bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Tanda bahwa aku akan selalu setia denganmu." Warning: AU, lime, character death. Dont like dont read. RnR please :3


**Judul**: The Ring

**Tokoh**: Sakura dan Gaara (20 tahun)

**Warning**: AU, Character Death, lime, lebay , alay, ngaco, abal, dsb.

**Pesan**: Fic ini untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun **Haruno Sakura**.

* * *

**THE RING**

Hari ini, tepat **tanggal** **28 Maret tahun 2010**, adalah hari dimana aku berulang tahun. Sekarang umurku genap 20 tahun. Umurku semakin tua, maka semua sifatku juga perlu diubah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Malam ini, aku merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersama Gaara, kekasihku di rumah. Aku dan Gaara sudah berpacaran selama hampir setahun. Kami satu kampus, namun beda jurusan.

Sabaku No Gaara, hanya dia lelaki yang kusayangi. Dia lelaki tampan juga cerdas. Di kampus, Gaara dikenal sebagai lelaki yang sangat pendiam dan cuek. Dia juga ikut beberapa program di kampus. Para fans genitnya juga terus mengejarnya setiap hari, padahal jelas sekali kalau Gaara sudah ada yang punya. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting Gaara bukan lelaki yang gampang untuk melirik wanita lain. Beruntung sekali, aku adalah wanita yang dipilihnya. Aku harap Gaara tidak salah minum obat. Sebenarnya apa sih yang menarik dari diriku ini? Bukan 'kah masih banyak wanita cantik yang rela berbaris untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Entahlah.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.30, dan aku harus segera bersiap-siap, karena Gaara akan datang ke rumahku tepat pukul 19.00. Setelah menata berbagai macam lauk dimeja makan, aku masuk ke kamar pribadiku dan mengenakan kemeja. Tak lama, aku keluar dari kamarku dan pergi menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu kedatangan Gaara.

Aku terus menunggu di ruang tamu hingga akhirnya Gaara datang dengan menggunakan motor sport merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dia menghentikan motornya tepat didepan pagar rumahku, aku bisa melihat dia melepaskan helm hitamnya dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dari jendela korden ruang tamu. Ketika dia memencet bel, aku segera membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Malam ini, Gaara mengenakan baju berlengan panjang bewarna hitam dengan celana jeans biru. Yah, dia orang yang sangat cuek dalam berpakaian, namun tetap terlihat sangat rapi. Aku suka dengan lelaki yang berpenampilan begitu, daripada melihat lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian yang tak seharusnya.

"Selamat malam, Gaara." Sapaku.

"Malam, Sakura. Kau terlihat....... sangat cantik." ucapnya setelah melihat penampilanku yang sedikit berbeda. Aku memang sengaja berdandan cantik. Maklum, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, jadi aku juga harus berpenampilan spesial 'kan di depan pacarku?

"Terima kasih, Gaara." kataku dengan wajah memerah.

Gaara hanya membalas dengan senyum tipisnya, lalu mencium keningku dengan lembut sambil menyentuh daguku. Inilah penyebabnya kenapa aku semakin hari semakin sayang dengannya. Walaupun dia mempunyai sifat pendiam dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat romantis. Pantas saja para wanita terus mengejarnya, malah kelihatannya makin bertambah.

"G, gaara lapar 'kan? Ayo kita makan dulu, nanti makanannya keburu dingin." lanjutku terbata.

Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutiku ke arah meja makan. Aku menyediakan berbagai lauk kesukaannya,

"Ini semua kau yang masak, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk senyum, "Tentu saja, aku 'kan juga bisa memasak. Hehehe.."

Selama kami berpacaran, aku tak pernah memperlihatkan kepandaian memasakku pada Gaara. Makanya, aku mencoba untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaannya di hari ulang tahunku. Tak lama, kami duduk dan mulai makan malam. Bisa kulihat dia menyantap masakanku dengan sangat lahap. Entah karena dia kelaparan atau memang suka dengan masakannya.

Kami makan dalam diam, karena Gaara bukan orang yang suka bicara saat sedang makan. Katanya sih kurang sopan. Soalnya, waktu itu dia pernah makan dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang ngomong dengan mulut dipenuhi nasi. Sudah begitu nasinya pakai muncrat-muncrat kewajah Gaara segala pula. Sangat menjijikkan. Sejak itu Gaara kelihatan trauma. Makanya aku tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara ketika sedang makan.

Setelah kami selesai makan, aku membereskan piring-piring kotor dan segera mencuci piring tersebut, sedangkan Gaara menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi yang kunyalakan sedari tadi sambil duduk menungguku. Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusan dapur, aku menghampirinya. Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang, kedua lenganku terangkul di lehernya. Kemudian Gaara menolehkan kepalanya, dan mengelus rambutku dengan sebelah tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali?" ucapnya heran.

"Mhmm!" anggukku cepat.

"Duduklah di sini, jangan dibelakangku begitu."

Aku menuruti perkataannya dan duduk disebelah kirinya. Kami berdua duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi. Ketika kami sedang asyik menonton, Gaara mengajakku bicara,

"Sakura, orang tuamu mana? Kok kelihatannya rumahnya sepi?" tanya Gaara sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya setelah sadar keadaan rumah yang sepi.

"Iya, soalnya kemarin ibu ikut menemani ayah pergi dinas kerja keluar kota. Makanya, aku hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah sampai lima hari kedepan." jelasku.

"Sendirian? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Bagaimana kalau ada orang asing masuk ke rumahmu dan membahayakan dirimu?" kali ini nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Gaara, kau tak perlu cemas. Aku bisa kok menjaga diriku. Lagipula di sini 'kan perumahan, jadi kupikir akan aman-aman saja. Tidak akan ada orang asing yang masuk." jawabku enteng.

"Sakura, kau jangan menganggap remeh. Walaupun kau tinggal di perumahan, kau tetap harus menghubungiku. Aku sangat khawatir denganmu. Kau ini wanita, tidak baik sendirian di rumah. Kecuali, kalau kau masih ditemani oleh ibu atau saudaramu. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali 'kan kalau ayahmu kerja dinas?"

"Maaf, Gaara-kun."

Wajar saja kalau Gaara marah begitu, sudah dua kali aku tidak bilang padanya dengan kondisi yang sama dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Lagipula kasihan Gaara, masa' dia datang ke rumahku hanya untuk menemaniku saja? Sedangkan pekerjaan kampusnya begitu banyak dibanding aku. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya.

"Tak apa. Selain itu, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu, Sakura." lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sudahlah, sekarang tutup kedua matamu dan ulurkan tangan kirimu didepanku."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Aku menurutinya dan mengulurkan tangan kiriku sesuai dengan perintahnya. Aku menunggu hingga beberapa detik. Aku bisa merasakan jemari Gaara yang besar menyentuh tangan kiriku dan sepertinya dia sedang sibuk memasukkan sesuatu benda kedalam jemariku.

"Sekarang, buka matamu."

Tak lama, aku membuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan. Kulihat jari manis kiriku terdapat cincin berlian cantik yang baru saja Gaara berikan. Aku hanya menatap bentuk cincin itu dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Aku memutar-mutarkan lengan kiriku yang dihiasi cincin berlian dan terus melihatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura." ucap Gaara tersenyum.

"Gaara? Bagaimana kau bisa....."

"Membeli cincin berlian ini? Kalau ku jelaskan, kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Yang jelas, aku membeli ini dengan hasil jerih payahku. Aku harap kau menyukai hadiahnya."

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku sangat menyukai hadiahmu. Sungguh."

Kemudian Gaara tersenyum simpul dan menyentuh daguku, "Cincin ini kuberikan kepadamu menandakan bahwa aku akan terus hidup bersamamu dan akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun. Aku ingin kita terus bersama, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Aku mengangguk, "Gaara, aku janji akan terus hidup bersamamu. Selamanya."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji!"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan merangkul lehernya. Gaara menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, lalu menyentuh kedua pinggangku dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Kutatap matanya pula, namun matanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Wajahku dan wajahnya hanya terpisah sekitar 15 cm, aku bisa merasakan kedekatan dengan tubuhnya. Bibirku tergetar, tak lama Gaara mulai mengecup bibirku dengan perlahan-lahan. Kami menyatukan bibir dan saling menjelajahi isi mulut satu sama lain sambil memejamkan mata.

Gaara mendesah, dia menikmati kecupan sambil memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutku. Aku juga tidak tinggal diam, aku memutarkan lidahku dan menyentuh lidahnya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam diri Gaara. Dia mengecup mulutku dalam-dalam seperti mengulum permen favoritnya. Kami terus memainkan dan memutarkan lidah bersama-sama.

Kemudian, sebelah tangan Gaara perlahan masuk ke punggungku dan meraba kulitku, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi perlahan membuka kancing kemejaku. Walaupun dia sibuk menjelajahi tubuhku, dia masih terus mengecupku. Aku juga tak mau kalah, aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan membuka baju lengan panjangnya hingga Gaara bertelanjang dada, lalu kami berciuman kembali. Bisa kulihat tubuhnya yang begitu atletis, lekuk ototnya pun terbentuk sempurna. Sambil mengecupnya, aku meraba dadanya yang agak menonjol. Jemariku terus menyentuh lekukan-lekukan ototnya sampai dibagian perut.

Tak sadar, Gaara sudah membuka kancing ketigaku hingga belahan buah dadaku terlihat setengah. Gaara menghentikan kecupannya dan dengan nakal dia mengecup leherku. Sesekali dia menggigit leherku, lalu gerakannnya berhenti di belahan dadaku. Aku mendesah dan menengadahkan kepala ketika Gaara tengah asyik memainkan dadaku.

"Sakura, seperti biasa kau selalu memakai parfum Lavender, wangi kesukaanku." katanya tersenyum sambil terus menciumi belahan dadaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Tapi, tak lama tiba-tiba saja handphoneku berdering. Dengan cepat aku meninggalkan Gaara disofa dan meraih handphoneku yang berada di kamar. Ternyata itu panggilan dari ibuku,

"H, halo bu. Ada apa?" kataku sambil membenarkan kancing kemejaku yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan.

"Sakura, kau sudah mengambil barang yang ada di toko penitipan barang tidak?" tanyanya.

"B, belum bu, aku lupa."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sekarang cepat kau ambil di toko penitipan. Karena barang itu akan diambil oleh yang punya besok pagi. Cepat ya!"

"I, iya bu. Aku akan mengambil barang itu secepatnya. Maaf, bu."

"Ya, sudah tak apa. Kau sedang apa?"

Aku terkejut seketika, tidak mungkin 'kan aku menjawab kalau aku sedang 'begituan' dengan Gaara? Gila! Mau dicincang?

"Hm, aku habis makan malam." kataku bohong.

"Kau makan malam dengan Gaara 'kan? Maaf 'kan ibu ya karena tidak bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunmu malam ini. Ibu janji akan memberikan kado untukmu setelah pulang dari sini. Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, bu."

"Iya, salam juga ya buat Gaara. Selamat malam, Sakura."

"Selamat malam, bu."

Ibu sudah menutup teleponnya dan aku keluar dari kamarku untuk mengatakannya pada Gaara.

"Ke toko penitipan barang? Dimana?" tanyanya sambil sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu tempatnya. Sekarang aku mau kau menemaniku kesana. Yuk?!" ajakku.

"Baiklah."

Gaara segera mengambil kunci motornya dan menyalakan mesin, sedangkan aku sibuk mengenakan jaket berwarna pink. Setelah memastikan pintu rumah benar-benar terkunci, aku bergegas menuju motor Gaara dan duduk dibelakangnya. Kami menulusuri banyak pertokoan menggunakan motor dengan pelan. Aku memperhatikan dan membaca nama-nama setiap toko yang kulewati bersama Gaara dengan teliti agar tak salah tempat. Akhirnya, toko untuk penitipan barang sudah kutemukan. Kupastikan lagi nama tokonya dan meminta Gaara untuk berhenti dan parkir didekat toko tersebut.

"Benar ini toko penitipannya?" tanya Gaara ketika melihat bentuk toko itu.

"Ya!" anggukku cepat.

Gaara segera meminggirkan motor sportnya dan memarkirkannya dipinggir jalan.

"Mau ikut ke dalam tidak?" ajakku.

"Aku tunggu di motor, kau ambil saja barangnya." katanya menggeleng sambil bersandar di motor sport.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar ya!"

10 menit pun berlalu, barang titipan yang ibu katakan sudah kuterima. Bentuk barangnya sudah dibungkus kertas kado dengan warna yang menarik. Aku tidak tahu apa isi kotaknya. Yang jelas, barang itu tidak begitu berat dan tidak ringan. Sudahlah, hal seperti ini tidak begitu penting bagiku. Setelah keluar dari toko, aku kembali menghampiri Gaara yang masih menunggu dan bersandar di motor.

"Maaf, lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong yang kau ambil itu apa?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Tidak tahu. Habis barangnya sudah dibungkus kado sih!"

"............."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja yuk!"

Gaara mengangguk. Ketika dia ingin menyalakan motornya, tiba-tiba saja gerakan tubuhnya terhenti.

"Kenapa, Gaara?" tanyaku heran.

"Mau makan takoyaki?" tawarnya sambil menunjuk ke tempat kedai takoyaki diseberang jalan.

"Hmm, boleh!"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini. Biar aku yang membelinya sendiri. Aku tidak akan lama." katanya tersenyum tipis.

Sesuai dengan perintahnya, akhirnya aku tetap menunggu di motornya dan Gaara dengan cepat menyeberangi jalan raya untuk ke kedai takoyaki. Karena menunggu cukup lama, aku duduk menyamping di motor sambil memandang cincin pemberian Gaara. Ku pandang cincin tersebut, kemudian ku lepas secara perlahan dari jari manisku. Dengan kedua tanganku, aku memegang cincin itu dan ku perhatikan lagi. Bentuknya sangat cantik, dan terlihat begitu mahal. Aku masih tak percaya kalau Gaara akan memberiku cincin semahal ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Gaara, adalah lelaki yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat hati para wanita meleleh didepannya, termasuk aku. Entah usaha seperti apa yang Gaara lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan cincin ini. Aku benar-benar wanita yang beruntung dapat menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku terus memandangi bentuk cincin itu sambil menunggu Gaara kembali. Tak lama, seorang lelaki yang berjalan di belakangku tak sengaja menyenggol punggungku dan cincin tersebut terlepas dari kedua tanganku. Cincin itu menggelinding dengan cukup cepat dan tergeletak di tengah jalan raya. Aku berjalan kearah cincin itu, namun ketika aku hendak meraih cincinnya, sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahku. Aku tersontak kaget dan tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku tak ingin bergerak dari situ. Terlambat, truk yang melaju kencang sudah begitu dekat,

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriakku.

Gaara yang sibuk mengantri di kedai takoyaki menyadarinya dan kulihat dia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkanku dari truk tersebut.

DUAAAKK!

Aku berhasil diselamatkan, tak ada luka serius ditubuhku. Hanya ada luka lecet dibagian kedua telapak tangan dan lututku. Aku terlentang sambil mengerang kesakitan, mungkin karena kejadian barusan. Kemudian beberapa orang datang menghampiriku, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, kepalaku masih terasa agak pusing dan tak bisa bangun.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan Gaara yang menyelamatkanku dari kejadian tadi. Dimana dia? pikirku. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sosok tubuhnya. Dari kejauhan beberapa meter, akhirnya aku melihat Gaara terbaring tak berdaya di trotoar dengan tubuh dipenuhi banyak luka dan darah ditengah kerumunan orang yang melingkarinya. Sepertinya Gaara berhasil mendorong untuk menyelamatkanku ke pinggir jalan, namun Gaara harus tertabrak oleh truk yang menghantamku.

"Gaara!"

Akhirnya, aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan menghampirinya dengan cepat. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan kananku. Setengah wajahnya telah dialiri darah segar yang menetes dari keningnya. Bajunya dipenuhi darah. Gaara sudah kehilangan banyak darah, namun dia masih sedikit sadar ditengah kesakitannya. Nafasnya teralun begitu lambat, kedua matanya terlihat sayup. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekpresi sedikitpun.

"Gaara, bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang!" kataku panik.

Sedikit demi sedikit kedua mataku tergenang air mata dan turun membasahi pipiku. Aku takut, sangat takut kehilangan kekasihku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Gaara, lelaki yang kusayangi. Karena saat ini hanya dia harapan hidupku. Hanya dia lelaki yang kupuja. Tidak ada lelaki lain yang kuinginkan selain Gaara. Cuma Gaara! Gaara! Kenapa Gaara yang menerima akibatnya? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Dia orang yang baik. Dia tidak bersalah. Kenapa dia harus menolong wanita sepertiku dari bahaya?

Aku kemudian menangis dihadapan Gaara yang tergolek tak berdaya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tatapan mata kosong tanpa ekpresi. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang begitu parah, Gaara memaksakan dirinya untuk menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang penuh darah dan mengelus pipiku. Saat telapak tangan Gaara menyentuh pipi kiriku, aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang bergetar cepat. Kali ini, rasa sentuhannya tidak lagi hangat seperti sebelumnya. Justru sebaliknya, sentuhan Gaara begitu dingin dan kaku. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan mengecupnya. Berusaha untuk memberikan kehangatn untuknya.

"Gaara, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi!"

Aku terus menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menopang tubuhnya dilenganku. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya mengharapkan keselamatan nyawa Gaara, tidak ada yang lain. Aku ingin dia baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Gaara sekarang. Aku harap mobil ambulan segera datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tak lama, bibir Gaara tergerak sedikit dan membentuk senyuman tipis khasnya.

"Cincin." katanya dengan nada yang dipaksakan.

"Eh?"

"Ini cincinnya. Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi ya, Sakura." Gaara tersenyum pelan sambil memperlihatkan cincin pemberian yang sedang dipegangnya. "Kemarikan tangan kirimu. Biar aku yang memasangnya." lanjutnya.

Aku menurut, kuulurkan tangan kiriku didepannya. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya dan memasukkan cincin itu kedalam jari manisku. Kupandangi benda tersebut, sekarang cincinnya sudah dipenuhi darah segar, namun tetap terlihat begitu cantik dan indah.

"Sakura, jagalah cincin itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Anggaplah cincin itu adalah tanda bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Tanda bahwa aku akan selalu setia denganmu."

"Gaara..."

"Aku......sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." katanya tersenyum simpul. Aku bisa melihat tetesan air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata kanannya. Gaara menangis. Kemudian, malaikat pencabut nyawa pun datang menghampirinya dan mengambil rohnya. Kini, kedua mata Gaara terpejam dan dia sudah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat bentuk bibir merahnya yang tersenyum damai. Aku tersontak kaget ketika gerakan tubuhnya melemas.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Sabaku No Gaara, satu-satunya lelaki harapan hidupku sudah meninggalkanku. Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan, Gaara. Hanya kau lelaki yang terbaik untukku, tidak ada yang lain. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, melupakan kenangan-kenangan kita. Aku akan menjadi wanita yang hebat. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku ini bukan wanita yang lemah. Karena kau akan selalu menjagaku 'kan, Gaara? Ya 'kan? Dengan keberadaan cincin ini, kau akan terus disampingku bukan?

Hari ini, tepat tanggal 28 Maret tahun 2010, disaat aku tengah senang-senang merayakan hari ulang tahunku dengan Gaara, aku juga harus menerima kesedihan yang mendalam karena kepergiannya secara bersamaan. Dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya, Gaara menyelamatkanku dari serangan maut. Dia rela tubuhnya terpental oleh truk dan mati untukku. Selamat tinggal Gaara, aku harap kau hidup dengan damai disana. Sayonara, Gaara-kun. Aishiteru.

**THE END**

* * *

Kurang sedih ya? Gomen u.u

Yang mau kritik atau flame silahkan saja.

Tapi ingat! Harus **LOG IN** yaaaa (^_^)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!


End file.
